Imaginary Friend
by Dally-Fang
Summary: "I'm not real, Leah. I'm just a part of your imagination. You brought me to life and summoned me. Everyone hated you before you invented me. I am only one who doesn't hate you, and you can't deal with the truth. You are mad, Leah. You made me after all."  The truth washed over her entire figure, making her blink back her tears. She groaned and stuffed her face inside her arms.
1. Prologue: Imaginary Friend

Prologue: **Imaginary Friend**

Edited: October 29, 2012

**Cradling back and forth made her** realize that she was mad. She cried to herself, swallowed her tears and chocked on them until she was gasping for air. Leah threw her head against her knees, which wobbled from the intensity of her emotions. Her eyes, which were rimmed with red, wandered toward the shadow that stalked near her. She glowered at the male, who smirked and kneeled beside her. He touched her arms and stroked her skin, making her body shudder with displeasure.

"I hate you," she murmured. He shook his head and chuckled under his breath. His nonchalant actions shook her very core until she could no longer stand it. She loathed him; he had ruined her physically and mentally. He was the cause for her all problems.

"You don't hate me. You need me, Leah," he responded easily. "If you hated me, you wouldn't have summoned me again. I'm a part of you, Leah, and I only come whenever you need me. Face it, Leah, you're weak. If you weren't, you wouldn't be blaming me."

She chocked on her sob and shook her head. Leah could see him watching her from the corner of her eyes, so she threw her head against her knees and tried to ignore his knowing gaze. Stifling her shudders of fright, she swallowed and faced him again.

"You ruined me," she muttered spitefully. "Everyone hates me because of you. They think I'm mad, but I'm not. You're the reason why they think that."

"I'm not real, Leah. I'm just a part of your imagination. You brought me to life and summoned me. Everyone hated you before you invented me. I am only one who doesn't hate you, and you can't deal with the truth. You are mad, Leah. You made me after all."

The truth washed over her entire figure, making her blink back her tears. She groaned and stuffed her face inside her arms. He was telling the truth, just like he always had. He wasn't real, but to her he was; after all, he was her _imaginary friend_ - a figment of her desires.

* * *

Hello, everyone! I know I haven't updated my other stories, but this is a story I've wanted to do and some of you might have read it from Damaged, Tainted, Ruined. Also, please check that out. It has previews of stories I'll be posting. Thanks for reading this! :) I already have the intro ready, chapter one, and chapter two. I am almost finished with chapter three, so I'll be posting in this week again. :) Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction

Chapter 1: **Introduction**

Edited: November 1, 2012

**Sometimes she wished she hadn't** invented him - hadn't given him a way to ruin her life, but she had and she couldn't take it back. She had given him total control of everything: her mind and morals. He made her do crazy things and made her say nonsense to others that made her feel horrible - almost like a villain. Leah clutched her head and stood up, which resulted in her wobbling and staggering to the ground. Immediately, he appeared above her and grabbed her forearm, causing her to look up at him.

"Careful, Leah. It's a good thing you have me."

Leah closed her eyes and swallowed the tears that pooled inside her dark eyes. She shook her head and quivered violently in his grasp. Pushing him away, she turned on her heels and tried to run but not before he roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest.

"You can't run from me, Leah. You're a part of me."

"Leave me alone," she whispered tearfully. "Please, just leave me alone. I can't - can't deal with this anymore."

Memories throbbed inside her head, and she knew it was only a matter of time before one popped inside her head. He smirked and turned her around so his mouth was placed near her ear. His breaths fanned in and out of his nostrils before repeating the same process again; his very being tickled and teased her, making her heart thrash in her chest. It was just like that day - the day she made him.

* * *

She couldn't take it anymore. Watching all the little kids make fun of her for being different hurt her beyond belief. They thought something was wrong with her, but there wasn't. The little kids in her class isolated her from everyone else, and she couldn't stand being alone anymore. Because she absolutely loathed that sensation, she knew she had to have a friend - someone who would love and cherish her forever. She needed someone who would be there whenever she called for him. Leah needed an imaginary friend. She heard they were special people, who helped little kids and played with them whenever they were needed. Leah was determined to make her own imaginary friend. Since she was only five years old, she didn't require much from her friend. All she wanted was one. It didn't matter if he or she looked remotely weird or even had seven heads; Leah just desired one who would love her forever and wouldn't judge her.

Leah closed her eyes and strained herself, causing her eyelids to scrunch up and wrinkle at the ends. She clutched her forearms with her petty hands and cradled herself back and forth - as if that would help her think better. Humming to herself, she began to really think about her friend. It should be a boy, she reasoned so she wouldn't be as girly as the other girls in her class. Little Leah pursed her lips and placed her chin over her knees, which wobbled a bit. She licked her chapped lips and shook her head so she could clear her thoughts. He should look like he could be from La Push so she wouldn't feel so different, but he shouldn't look identical to the boys from here; he should be special with bright green eyes and shiny black hair. He should be tan but only a tad bit tan. Her imaginary friend should be around her height and age so they would have more things in common. Already Leah was starting to feel better about herself. He should have his own mind and personality so she wouldn't be dominant over him and so they could have an equal say in whatever they wanted to do. She wanted a friend with a personality.

"Hello."

Immediately, Leah's eyes snapped open and wandered toward the source of the noise. Her eyes widened and she squealed, clapping her hands together. She shivered from pure delight and stared at the young boy who sat in front of her. Burly eyes, tinted the brightest shade possible of green, gazed at her intently, causing his creamy forehead to crease up a bit. As soon as he started thinking, he stopped and reached forward, grabbing her hand. He smiled, causing the corners of his mouth to tilt to the side, which made runty dimples appear over his cheeks. Using his other hand, he ran his fingers through his ebon locks and tousled them.

"Hi," Leah started. "My name is-"

"Leah," he interrupted. "I already know. You made me after all. My name is Dražen."

"Nice to meet you."

They both grinned at each other, before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside. Leah finally had a friend to play with, but she didn't know that her mother had been listening to her the entire time. Her mother thought it was normal at the time being, but as Leah started to grow up, she realized her friend would never go away.

* * *

Hello, everyone! As I promised, I updated! This is like a miracle if you any of you know me or know my writing. I usually update after every two weeks, but I was really excited to write this. This is just a filler chapter, but I like it because of the child-like innocence. So, I must explain this to everyone before anyone asks. The end of the chapter is her memory and the beginning is in the present. This will go into her childhood memories in the next chapter and will clarify anything that needs to be clarified. If there are any questions or concerns, you can private message me, email me on dannydeangelus , and message me on twitter and Wattpad, which has the same username as my email. Also, please check out my other stories on this account and on Wattpad. I really appreciate all the reads and comments I got from this. Thanks for everything! Have a nice day! :)


	3. Chapter 2: Dražen (Becoming A Nightmare)

Chapter 2: **Dražen (Becoming A Nightmare)****  
**

Edited: November 10, 2012

**Staring at the young boy in** front of her brought her a wave of confusion. Why was Sam here? Sam was the small, long-haired boy who was always in her classes and always sat in front of her. He never talked to her, but he wasn't like the other boys - obnoxious and rude. She must admit she really liked Sam. He was easy to get along with and cute, but she could never talk to him. It was almost like an unspoken rule; she didn't talk to anyone, and no one talked to her. That was the way it had always been since she was five, and she wanted to keep it that way. Since she was only six years old, she didn't understand that one day someone other than her imaginary friend would want to be her friend. Leah swallowed and swung her legs back and forth on the swing at her school's playground. She glanced at Dražen and frowned when he leaned over her and grabbed her wrist, positioning it over his lap and playing with her fingers. What was wrong with him?

"Hey, Leah," Sam said, smiling slightly and showing a tiny gap at the end of his smile. She offered him a timid smile and brought her knees to her chin so he wouldn't see how uncomfortable she was. He bounced on his heels and stared at her fingers; Sam licked his lips and frowned when he noticed her fingers were moving but not on their own accord. They were moving as if someone was grabbing her fingers and forcefully moving them. He shook his head and hesitantly walked forward.

"I want to know if you want to play with me."

Her eyebrows knitted together, and her eyes became burly with astonishment. He wanted to play with her? Another child wanted to play with her? She wasn't anything special, but he wanted to include her and play with her like Dražen usually did.

"You want to play?" she asked, testing out the words. They were different and sounded almost awkward as they left her mouth, but she had managed to say those foreign words. Involuntarily, her nose scrunched up and her shoulders rose on their own will. Sam nodded rapidly and grabbed her hand, which made Leah forget about Dražen.

"I want you to play with me," he confirmed, effectively reassuring her. She grinned and grabbed his hand, which made her shake Dražen's hand off her fingers. He pulled her toward the slide and took turns sliding down. They played all the games little kids play, and Sam introduced Leah to his friends, Paul and Jared.

That day was the happiest day in Leah's life because she made friends. She noticed that not everyone was the same and that not everyone would hurt her. Leah realized she didn't really need an imaginary friend anymore; she had outgrown him because she had friends now. After all, wasn't an imaginary friend's job to help a child make real friends? However, Leah didn't want to get rid of him because he was special. When she finished playing with Sam and his friends, she would talk and play with Dražen, who was someone she loved.

Dražen glared at the children who played and didn't even realize he was watching them with pure hatred. Not even Leah realized he was there, silently watching and waiting for nightfall to come. He couldn't wait to show Leah that he wasn't someone who could be used and then thrown away after he wasn't of any use anymore; he wouldn't let her dispose of him because he owned Leah. She wasn't her own person anymore, and she would realize that after tonight. Leah Clearwater and her friends would pay for what they were doing to him. He knew it was only the beginning of a long process - a process he was determined to finish. Leah had made him so he could be her friend, but she hadn't known that her mind was more powerful than a normal child's. She didn't know that making him would become a _nightmare_.

* * *

I would like to thank everyone for reading this story and for favoriting and following! I am surprised from all the responses I have gotten from this story. Thank you for supporting me! In case anyone is wondering, I skipped when she was five because it's implied she was bullied and isolated from others, and at six years old, children start to mature a bit and want to have friends. Also, this will be a flashback until she is fifteen, but I might only include a few vignettes from each age, so it won't be super long. In the prologue and the beginning of chapter one, Leah is fifteen and I'll try to put that information in the beginning. I'm also very sorry about not posting this earlier, but my phone deleted this chapter, and I had to rewrite it. Please check out my Wattpad account called DannyDeAngelus. Have a great day!


	4. Chapter 4: Screams at Night

Chapter 3: **Screams at Night**

Edited: November 18, 2012

**Leah frowned and nearly cried** at the loss of her best friend, Dražen. She couldn't find him anywhere; he had left the park, and she hadn't noticed his disappearance until now. It was dark outside and it was nearly her bedtime, so she couldn't do anything about it now. Leah hung her head and sauntered toward her room without saying anything to her mom. She opened the door in her room and climbed inside her covers, making sure she was comfortable and warm. Leah tried to go to sleep, but she couldn't because he was not there. He usually laid next to her or talked to her until she fell asleep. Dražen was her protector because he always saved her from her nightmares.

"Hello, Leah."

Her eyes snapped open and she offered him a smile but faltered when she saw him standing near the shadows in her room. He smirked at her and leisurely stalked toward her. She didn't know why but she felt frightened beyond belief, especially because she could feel her heart accelerating and his footsteps ringing garishly in her ears. Leah flinched and cowered against her headboard as his fingertips touched the side of her face. Staring into her eyes made her shudder with terror because she noticed they weren't bright green anymore; they were _charcoal_. His eyes weren't bright and full of mirth anymore but full of _maliciousness_. She knew he wanted to hurt her. His hold tightened over her skinny body, and she was tempted to cry out but didn't because she knew he would just get angered. A whimper escaped her lips, which made him growl in an animalistic manner and release his _inner power_.

"Please, stop," she whispered. Her hands shook violently along with her entire body, which shuddered and cowered as he neared her. She glanced at her bedroom door and noticed it was still open. Maybe she could distract him and run for it? Dražen's eyes followed hers and narrowed when he noticed she was staring at the door. He couldn't and wouldn't let her get away from him because she needed to be punished for ignoring him. He smirked and turned around on her platform so he was in front of her and blocking her only escape.

"You'll never escape, Leah," he murmured. He allowed her to look at the door for a second, which allowed her to see it gradually closing on its own. Her eyes widened and her breaths grew brisk and panicked. She whimpered and allowed tears to flow down her cheeks. Leah peeked at Dražen with her burly eyes and shook her head.

"I thought you were my friend," she muttered under her breath.

"I was until you replaced me," he responded bitterly. He stroked her hair and caressed the side of her face, which made her cry out.

"Don't worry, Leah, it won't hurt much."

She screamed as his eyes dilated with anger and his fists clenched her hair. He was about to show her what he could really do. Leah trembled and thrashed in his grasp as pain erupted from the tips of her fingertips and spread to the rest of her body.

"No one can hear your screams," he stated, chuckling darkly under his breath.

* * *

Hello, everyone! Thanks for all the support on this story. Please check out my other stories on this website and on my Wattpad account called DannyDeAngelus. My story on Wattpad is called The Untold Story of Titania Cosmos. Also, I'll be making a cover for this today and will be updating my other stories.


End file.
